nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bethalanalas Argwyn
Bethalanalas Argwyn is a female elf NPC in the Om campaign. Background Bethalanalas was an elder of the Nilthanar Tribe of elves and rumored to be descended of the royal bloodline of elves. She is a well respected diplomat among the Kirathi Elves. Captured by Gildornians After the Moot at Kal-Thalas began and Gallerius began attacking Gildornian troops Bethalanalas was captured by Gildornian soldiers even though she was not in Kal-Thalas and had nothing to do with the fighting. She was given to Armando Santina to be sold at a black market slave auction in the Underdens. Rescued Fortunately for Bethalanalas the Fate Fighters were undercover and in attendance at the slave auction and bought her, immediately freeing her. Bethalanas was initially infuriated at the Fate Fighters when learning that they were partially responsible for the moot, however she reconsidered when informed that the Gildornians were already planning to attack again and wipe out the elves before the moot even occurred. Bethalanalas showed nothing but scorn for Iolaus, who had betrayed the other elves at the moot, but Wu Xen argued that he had seen the enormity of his error and would be more desperate than anyone to make up for past misdeeds. She considered those words, but still later expressed scorn for him and demanded that he be turned over to the Nilthanar Tribe for punishment. At Stonewatch Abbey The Fate Fighters escorted Bethalanalas to Stonewatch Abbey along with the other elves that they bought from the slave markets. The Fate Fighters spent the next several days preparing to rescue Merith and the other elves who were slated to be executed by Duke Agrippa. Bethalanalas busied herself by teaching the children at the abbey, of where there were many, taking special care to ensure that they knew of Gildornian atrocities committed upon the Kirathi Elves. During one of their reconnaissance missions to Waymere, the Fate Fighters returned with her tribemate Tolthis. He reported that her father, Ethlandos Argwyn, had escaped the Gildornian sack of Nilthanar and was in hiding. He stated that he had been sent to report to her, but that he and his party had been captured by a black dragon that lived in the sewers of Waymere and was subsequently rescued by the Fate Fighters. Bethalanalas immediately requested that the Fate Fighters help her on an expedition to rescue her father. They agreed to help, and on the on the 25th of Twins, Fynnhanar teleported Bethalanalas, Memnon, and Tolthis to a location they selected so they could approach the Nils hidden locations on foot. Before Fynn teleported back, Bethalanalas told Fynn that she did not need to remain among the humans if she did not wish, stating that she and Fern could live among the elves and would not be looked down upon for their heritage. Fynn stated he'd consider it and teleported away. The trio easily found Ethlandos and the rest who had fled, however he informed them that the Gildornian soldiers who sacked Nilthanar had taken many prisoners in a nearby camp near the ruins of Nilthanar. Bethalanalas, Ethlandos, Memnon and Tolthis led a raid to liberate the Nil captives Journey to Halthadrian's Tomb Bethalanalas and Memnon informed Ethlandos that two of the Fate Fighters, Fynnhanar and Fernith, reported having entered Halthadrian's Tomb and been told that Merith would be the next king to unite the Kirathi people. She explained that the Fate Fighters were taking Merith back to the tomb, and had asked Ethlandos and Behtalanas to attend as representative for the Nilthanar Tribe to bear witness. She explained that the Fate Fighters had demanded no compensation for assisting her and Tolthis, only that she and or Ethlandos attend. Ethlandos agreed accompanied Bethlanlas and Memnon to the tomb, arriving on the 1st of the Minstrel, 465 where they met Opal as well as Korroticus and Abyalynn of the Dralthanor Tribe and Gordianus of the Kal-Thalas Tribe. The following day the rest of the Fate Fighters arrived, The Fate Fighters explained that there were many monsters below and that they might still be active. It was agreed that they, along with Korroticus and Merith, would venture down to clear the way and then return to collect the others before venturing into the tomb itself. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs